SYOC for the Mostly True Adventures and Misadventures of the Gasman
by anything-can-be
Summary: Submit a character for a max ride syoc. What happends when Gazzy gets taken by whitecoats and taken to the school. Who he meet there? Form on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfictioners (yes, I made up a word. I tend to do that) and guest readers out there! *waves*

It may have come to your attention that I am making a Maximum Ride syoc (my first). But not just any kind, no. Unlike others that are mostly focused on Max, Fang, or completely other groups of kids, this centers around the most major-minor character (definition-an identified main character that has more attributes of a minor character. A minor-major character would be someone like, Gibby from ICarly) I can think of.

Gazzy is one of my favorite characters in the MR series (second only to Iggy) and I feel as if he was forgotten. I mean, Nudge and Iggy have loads of stories, but everyone forgets about the Gasman.

About the story itself, it will be titled- until further notice- The Mostly True Adventures and Misadventures of the Gasman. It will be slightly AU because of reasons I'll discuss below (prepare for a rant, guys).

I'm going to totally disregard The Final Warning, Fang, Angel, and Nevermore. Why? TFR had little to no plot whatsoever. It jumped from Ari's death, to Antarctica, to Bridgit, to cyborgs, to the Uber-Director, to a hurricane, to talking about global warning. I didn't get it. At all.

Fang I hated because of Dylan, "Dr. God", the increasing weirdness of Angel, and mostly Dylan. I can't stand Dylan. I started reading MR because of the action/adventure/sci-fi genre, and what do I get at the sixth book? A love triangle. I hate love triangles. Reason #14 why I hated Twilight (I read it so I'd have relevant information to argue on why it sucks. I think my IQ dropped a few points).

I didn't like Angel because I don't like Angel. Sure, she's six (seven) and has all these cool and useless powers, but she's really deranged. I didn't like how there was a Fang's Gang, though I liked the members (but what happened to Holden "Starfish" and Ratchet (haha, his name)? Did they, like, disappear?). I didn't like how there was _another_ pseudo-Ari. And Dylan was there. God, I hate him.

I was excited for Nevermore 'cause I thought JP would pick up his game and after reading, I felt cheated. I had waited so long for, what? A cult? Them sitting on a rock at the end of the book? I mean, what was this? So, two questions were answered- Angel's the voice (though, I kind of wish it was someone different) and how Jeb was evil all along (though, I kind of guessed that he was deranged from book 3.) I mean, c'mon, JP, I've read fanfiction better than what he was coughing up.

Alright, so, um, now that that's off of my chest, to business.

Basically, Gazzy's going to end up at the school (so don't get surprised when he does) and he'll meet up with some other kids there and team up with them in order to escape. That's when your characters will come into play.

Rules:

NO MARY SUES AND GARY STUS! The kids are experiments. It would be logical to have flaws.

The age range will be from 7 to 15.

If they have abilities-make them unique! Special. Give them weird stuff like what Gazzy has. He can fart. What weird stuff can they do?

Put "Snickers" at the end of the form if you read the rules.

Multiple ethnicities. Honestly, I don't think the scientists are gonna just pick on white babies and the occasional black one.

Unique personalities would be preferable.

They don't have to just be 2% bird. There are other animals in the world.

PM me. Don't review or I won't use them. But, if you are anonymous, there's an exception.

So, that's it. The form will be on profile since is cracking down on syocs. So check there for the application.

Fly on.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I want to thank everyone who has submitted characters. Unfortunately, I can't use them all since I need characters that can fit with the story.

Second off, I'VE GOTTEN WAY TOO MANY _GIRLS_! Where's all the guys? As much as I like the female population, every submission I've gotten were…girls.

So, same rules, multiple ethnicities, and have at it.


End file.
